


McCall Pack

by introvertnerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Banshees, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Isaac Lahey, Beta Liam Dunbar, Beta Malia Tate, McCall Pack, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Werecoyotes, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertnerd/pseuds/introvertnerd
Summary: A series of oneshots about the McCall pack. They are all connected to each other and I'll tell you when it takes place. :)If you like it, do leave kudos! <3Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Note

Some information before the story:

Scott and his friends graduated high school and then college. Scott is now a veterinarian and works with Deaton full time. Liam and his friends too graduated college not even a hear back. There won't be much about their education (nothing, in fact); that's just some extra information. 

Scott is the Alpha (obviously😅) and here is the hierarchy of the McCall Pack:

Scott

Stiles

Derek

Isaac (once he returns)

Lydia

Malia

Liam

Ethan

Aiden (pretend he didn't die)

Mason

Danny

Corey

Jackson (once he returns) 

Ones in the 'know':  
Melissa McCall  
Sheriff Stilinski  
Liam's mom and step dad (There'll be a chapter where they find out)  
Lydia's mom  
Deaton (of course)

Season 6B never happened. Derek never left. Danny sometimes helped them before but now is a member of the pack. Ethan and Aiden never left. Theo is not a member or part of the pack as of yet, soon but not yet.

This story is inspired by **The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack** by authorwannabe101 on ff.


	2. Isaac's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac Laney returns to Beacon Hills.

Isaac stood outside Scott's place. He was back to Beacon Hills after 6 years. His fist was raised, but hesitated to knock. Scott had probably already smelled him. He had started to prepare himself to return when his bond with Scott had snapped but then Scott had called him and told him that he was, still, alive. Scott told him to continue his plans to stay in France and leave Beacon Hills behind. But then Stiles had told him that Scott missed him a lot; he just didn't want to force Isaac to do anything. Isaac wanted to come but he couldn't make out the courage and now, finally after 6 years he was here.

He took a deep breath in and was about to knock when the front door opened and there stood Scott. Seeing his familiar, soothing smile his nervousness disappeared. He gave a small smile back. His Alpha then leaned forward and hugged him. Isaac's head on his chest. His Alpha rubbed his hand and then locked them in the Beta's blond curls. Isaac instinctively raised his hands to hug him back. His wolf was preening at the attention he got from his Alpha.

Isaac got confused when Scott didn't leave the hug was 2 minutes. After 5 minutes he let go. Isaac shot him a confused look. "What?"

"I am sorry but you didn't smell like Pack at all and instinct kinda took over. It's called scent marking. I meant to explain first." Scott said awkwardly.

"It's okay." Isaac replied with a small smile.

Before anyone could say anything else, a young man, with blue eyes and dark brown hair, came towards them. Isaac didn't know who he was but he definitely smelled like Pack.

"Scott? Who is this?" The wolf demanded.

"Liam, this is Isaac. He is my beta. He was in France for a long time. Isaac, this is Liam. My first bitten beta." their Alpha introduced. The two Betas eyed each other distrustfully. Scott sighed. "Liam I trust Isaac with my life. He left to France with Chris for personal reasons. Isaac, I had to bite Liam because he was hanging by the side of a building and would fall and die if I hadn't. He's saved my life many times, just like you have." The two still looked at each other as if they hadn't heard Scott. So Scott continued, "Neither of you were or are being replaced."

That put the two Betas to ease. "It's good to have you back Isaac. Everyone missed you." His Alpha said with a grin.

"Now, you two, " he continued a little sternly, pointing to the two Betas. "I want you two to behave. No fighting. Alright? " Isaac and Liam nodded slowly.

"Uh. Is anyone else new?"

His alpha nodded. "Malia, Mason, Corey, and Parrish. My mom, Sheriff, Chris, and Deaton are a part of the pack but not members." **(A/N.I don't know if this makes sense? It's like they aren't as into the Pack as others but still the Pack insticts apply to them too. If you still don't understand, ask me and I'll do my best to answer. :))**

Isaac nodded, making a mental note to ask him later who half of them are.

"The scent-marking thing? Will it happen all the time?" He asked.

It was Liam who answered this time. "It'll happen to you more since you're new and the pack scent hasn't set in. It'll lessen with time." he explained shyly. Isaac smiled at him, he could see the two becoming good friends; to the least he would try, for Scott. Scott just smiled at the two, happy that they were trying to be friends now.

"I want to know everything that happened since I left. I still don't know why exactly our bond snapped." Isaac demanded, looking at Scott. He nodded and said, "I'll explain everything later."

Isaac accepted that. He would definitely not let this go but for now, he was home, with his Pack.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

- _When Isaac returns to Beacon Hills-_

Malia was returning from her patrol when she smelt a smell that she hadn't smelled in over years. She couldn't place it but it was familiar. She had gone through almost everyone by the time she went inside the house. Scott, her boyfriend, was standing beside Liam facing Malia. He was talking to a blond, curly haired guy who faced against Malia.

Malia didn't know why the scent was so familiar. He was definetely a werewolf.

"Oh hey Malia." Scott said and the blond boy turned around and Malia's jaw dropped. "Isaac?"

"Malia?" the two said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked, almost yelling.

"I live here! This is my Pack's Den."

"You're a part of Scott's pack!?"

"Yes! He's my boyfriend." Isaac's eye widened at that. "I knew you smelled a little too much like home to be just from California." Malia muttered but she was sure Isaac heard her.

"Wait. You two know each other? How?" Scott asked looking at the two, questioningly.

"It's a long story." Malia and Isaac told him. "For later." Scott nodded and left it at that.

Malia still couldn't believe Isaac was here. She had thought maybe Isaac had done through their pack but he was actually a part of it. She was shocked. However, she was happy that she had been right for trusting Isaac all those years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last part later. I had this idea when I was writing the 6th part. I hope you'll like it! :)


	3. Jackson Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens a little while after the first chapter.

Liam was at the edge of Beacon Hills with Malia and Ethan. They were on their daily patrol when an unfamiliar scent hit them. No not completely unfamiliar, there was something very familiar but he knew it was someone he didn't know. He was definitely a werewolf. 

The three betas got on all fours and followed the scent, howling to call for the pack. After seeing the intruder, even a slightest doubt was cleared. He was definetely a werewolf. They chased him for some time when he smelled his Alpha. Some members of the Pack had also joined them; Isaac, Derek, and Aiden.

The unknown wolf must have realised that he wouldn't run again; he kneeled down and bared his neck towards our Alpha in submission. Liam waited for his Alpha to reach them. At first Scott stared at the intruder with confusion. Confusion then changed to recognition. Did Scot know this wolf? Was it why he smelled familiar? 

"Jackson?" It wasn't Scott who said but Isaac. When the Beta had come back from France about a month back, Liam didn't know what to feel about him. He was hesitant at first and Isaac too wasn't much social. But, they had both tried. For Scott. Now, however, they were almost as close as anyone in the Pack. 

The wolf, Jackson, looked up towards them. "McCall? You're the Alpha? Since when?" he said a little too rude for Liam's liking. 

"You would have known if you had tried to stay in contact with anyone." Scott replied with a frown. 

"What are you doing back in Beacon Hills?" This time, it was Derek who spoke. 

Jackson hesitated a little before saying, "I-I was an Omega in London. And the Pack there wasn't too friendly or accommodating. I succeeded in avoided them for so long but then they caught up to me and would have killed me too. I promised them I would leave immediately. And, I didn't know where else to go."

Jackson looked lost and a little broken. "Why didn't you join their Pack?" his Alpha questioned. 

"Because of this." Jackson replied. Suddnely, he had a tail. "You still have a tail!?" Isaac exclaimed and Jackson just nodded. 

Liam was not understand if not anything that was happening. And he knew no one other than Scott, Derek, and Isaac were. He now knew the importance of Pack History lessons that Stiles was telling them to take. They would have know all of this if they had just agreed. 

"Alright. Come with us right now." Their Alpha decided. "Derek, Isaac help him up and get him to our Den." 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Do you want to stay?" Scott McCall the Alpha of McCall Pack asked Jackson. Liam knew that if the wolf said yes then he would become a member of the pack; not immediately, no but eventually. 

Jackson nodded. His Alpha looked towards Derek but he just shrugged. Derek was like a mentor for all things supernatural for the Alpha. Liam knew how much he respected Derek and would want an input from him for this matter. However, he also knew how Derek felt, because he felt the same too. This was their Alpha's decision to make not anyone else's. 

Scott was still thinking but Liam already knew what his decision is going to be. "Okay. You can stay but one toe out of the line and you're out of Beacon Hills." Scott decided. 

Jackson nodded, grateful. However, Liam waited for what Stiles would say when he got to know. From the very little he knew about, he deducted that the Pack and Jackson weren't exactly friends. And he knew how Stiles is about these things. He had only recently accepted the twins fully. Liam just hoped he was there when Stiles got to know. It would be the best entertainment in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that the chapters are short. But I don't know what else to write. I'll try to write longer chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Not All Of Us Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Jackson returns; so a while after the last chapter.

'Not all of us are.' Ever since Liam told Mason about his conversation with Scott, he had been thinking about these five words. Who was it that they had lost. Were they close? He wanted to ask about it but knew better; he didn't want to make them sad. However, when Jackson had returned and finally everyone else understood the importance of Pack History lessons Stiles wanted them to take, Mason now had the chance to find out.

Scott, Stiles, and Derek, sometimes Isaac too, had already told them about when Peter tried to take revenge, about how Jackson was turned into a Kanima and how they defeated that threat, and about the Alpha pack that the twins were once a part of. That had surprised Mason. Yes, he knew that the twins weren't always friendly with the pack since Stiles had only recently accepted them completely, he had never once thought that they were on opposite sides. That they were the reason two of their friends were dead.

Erica and Boyd. They had accepted the bite to lead a better life but couldn't enjoy the life for long. Even after knowing about the two, Mason knew that was not all. There still was someone who the Pack was missing. Someone very important. Therefore, when it was the twins who came for today's Pack History lessons, he knew that they would know who it was now. Mason suspected Allison, their Alpha's first girlfriend and love and Chris' daughter but he was not sure. There was still a chance that Allison had just left like Kira had. But something told him that wasn't the case.

He knew this death had affected Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac the most out of all the members of the Pack. Since the twins had come today, any doubt he had was cleared. And he was getting a feeling he was right about Allison.

After everyone - Liam, Hayden, Corey, Malia, and I, was here, Ethan started, "The next part will be told by us. It hits a little too close to home for the others." That clears it.

"Everyone knew that after the sacrifice, they were going to have some problem soon." he continued.

"Some creatures, called Oni, would come after all the supernatural as if finding something and when they wouldn't find it, they would leave. However, we didn't know what they were doing or who they were. They were actually looking for a Nogitsune, a dark Kitsune who fed on chaos, strife, and pain. He had possessed someone."

The twins told us how they found out that the Oni were looking for Nogitsune. How they found out that it was Stiles that the Nogitsune had possessed. _'I was possessed by a very evil spirit_.' Stiles had once told Liam. They told them all about the Nogitsune's history; Kira's mom was the one who had called for it about a hundred years back. He had possessed her boyfriend and was defeated only when he was given the bite of a werewolf.

After eventually amassing enough power to leave Stiles' body and create his own human body that was identical to Stiles, the Nogitsune also got control over the Oni. He had also kidnapped Lydia. When the Pack had gone to save her, the Oni attacked them. In the process, Allison died in Scott's arms. Mason didn't know how Scott had gone through this. His first love dying in his arms. He know knew how big part of the Pack was missing. Allison Argent, originally a hunter but who had protected them all. In fact, it was Allison that had helped them defeat the Oni.

The twins told them how the Nogitsune wanted Stiles to kill himself and if he did so, the games would stop. But Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Lydia had gotten through the illusion. They defeated the Nogitsune after Scott gave him the bite. Weakening him enough for Kira to stab him, reverting him back to his fly form, which was trapped in a box made of the wood of the Nemeton before it was cut down, where he remains to this day.

While Mason listened to the story, only half of his attention was to it. He couldn't get his mind off of Allison. He had noticed something missing in the older members of the Pack and now he knew how important that part was. He imagined how it would have been if Allison was still alive. Scott and Allison had broken up, no doubt, but they each had a special place in their hearts that no one could fill.

Mason suspected Allison dying was the reason why Isaac had left Beacon Hills with Chris. And therefore imagined that the two would have been together had their life been a bit different. Despite Isaac having feelings for Allison, he was very close to Scott (almost as close as Scott and Stiles were). This showed how much Scott had loved Allison; to let go to see her happy.

Mason looked at Corey. He loved him a lot, yes. But, would he be able to let go? To ensure that Corey was happy? He would like to think so. Of course, he would fight but if there was no hope for them to be together, he would let go. To make sure Corey was happy. Fortunately, he was sure he wouldn't have to. Corey loved him almost as much as he loved him. The smile Corey sent his way when they talked about Allison and her love for Scott, and vice versa, was enough to make him believe that. Mason, and the other, now knew the truth and emotion behind Scott's words. 'Not all of us are'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was Pack finds out about Allison with a little Morey at the end! 
> 
> After Lydia and Stiles and Scott and Allison, Mason and Corey are my favorite couple. They deserved the world. 
> 
> This chapter turned out pretty well. I am happy <3


	5. Liam's Parents Find Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place only some months after season 6A. So some months into Liam's senior year ( a month before Christmas, to be specific). Scott, Stiles, and Lydia are at college as of now.

Liam was not in control. It was full moon tonight and Liam was out of control. Although it has been 6 months since Scott left and he had gone through 6 full moons alone, he still wasn't sure why he didn't have any control. Liam had to leave his house soon if he wanted to reach Mason's before he turned but his parents aren't helping. His grades had been falling and his parents had chosen to give him _the talk_ today of all days.

2 months after Scott had left for college, Liam had realised that his anchor was Scott, his Alpha. His wolf was always calm with his Alpha near him. Now that Scott wasn't here, Mason would tie him so that he wouldn't run out in the open while shifted.

Liam sat impatient in front of his parents. They were annoying him right now and that is making control even more difficult. "Mom, dad, I need to leave. Like right now." he said, exasperated.

"What is it that is more important than your career!?" His mom exclaimed.

"I can't explain right now. Please let me go and I'll explain tomorrow. I swear!" He'll make something up with Mason tomorrow but he had to leave now.

"You are not going anywhere or you'll be grounded for a month!" His mom yelled. And that was it. Liam got way too angry to control now. He could feel his eyes turn yellow and claws come out. He felt more facial hair grow. Him mom started wide-eyed.

"You- you. What is this?" she stuttered slowly. His dad wasn't much better. Without thinking Liam ran out of the house. He would take care of this later.

_~In the morning~_

Liam sat on Mason's bed, sulking. Luckily for him, today was a Sunday so they had no school. But they had something else worry about right now. Yesterday night, a full moon night, Liam had lost control in front of his parents and they had watched him shift. Mason was telling him to go back to his house and explain everything. However, he was worried about three reaction. What if they thought he was a monster?

"Scott's mom also found out in a somewhat similar way, right? She came to terms and so will your parents. Go and explain, tell them the truth." Mason argued and Liam couldn't help but agree. He wanted to go but he feared their reaction more that not explaining them.

After an hour of persuasion, Mason, with the help of Corey, had convinced him to return home and now, he stood outside his house. Since it was a Sunday, him mom would be home and his dad would go to the hospital knot of there was an emergency. Hesitantly, he knocked. A couple seconds later, his dad stood at the door and slowly welcomed him in.

His mom was sitting on the couch I front of the TV but her eyes said she wasn't actually watching it. She looked up when he coughed. She stood up so fast Liam almost didn't see her coming in front of him.

"What was it yesterday, Liam Dunbar! Was that some kind of a prank to get away?" His mom yelled. A prank. That would have been a good excuse but he knew that his parents didn't really believe it to be true.

He shook his head and said, "No mom. I am a werewolf." Way to break it to them subtly, Liam!

"No. There are no such things as werewolves. I want the truth now. Ever since you moved to Beacon Hills High school you've been acting weird and it's high time we know what is going on." This time, it was his dad. He had not spoken a word since yesterday until right now.

"I am telling the truth dad! Look." I said while shifting in front of them, once again, but purposely this time.

"No. You're not Liam. You're lieing to us. Tell us the truth. My son cannot be a monster." ' _A monster'_ His mom had called him a monster. He looked at his dad and knew he was thinking the same thing. Liam couldn't take it anymore. He just ran out of the house for the second time in 24 hours but, this time he didn't plan on returning, at least for a while.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_~Two weeks later~_

It's been 2 weeks since the dreadful night when Liam turned in front of his parents and 2 weeks since his mom called him a monster. He had been staying with Mason and they didn't need to worry about his parents since they had been out of town. 2 days after the full moon, Liam had sneaked into his house and got his belongings. But Mason's parents were going to return soon and he had to think of someplace to stay.

He thought about going to Mrs. McCall but he didn't want to be trouble for her, especially since Scott wasn't there. Also, he was still wary of her ever since he'd tried to kill her son. The last two weeks had been miserable. Today, however, he was happy for the first time in 2 weeks. Scott, his Alpha was returning from college for Christmas. His wolf preened at the thought.

Liam was on the way to meeting him at a Café. They had decided to get lunch together. He spppotted Scott as soon as happens the door to the Café. He made his way to him and before he could say anything, Scott was up and hugging him. Liam relaxed. It felt as if all the tension in his life had disappeared. It felt so good. He let out a sigh of relief.

Soon they were seated and had ready ordered for themselves. They had been talking casually, until now.

"Li, what's wrong?" his Alpha asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing." Liam replied all too fast. Scott raised eyebrow. "Do not lie to me, Liam. I know when you are lieing even without my heightened hearing." He told Liam. He let out a sigh.

Liam then told him everything. He let out everything he was feeling since Scott left. Every full moon, every day. He even admitted that the older wolf was his anchor. Scott seemed shocked at that but his eyes showed happiness. Liam told him about the last full moon, his parents, and the previous 2 weeks.

"Li, you don't know how happy I feel to know I am your anchor. My wolf has never been this happy." His Alpha told him with a genuine smile and he gave back a small smile too.

"However, we'll talk about your loss of control later. After we deal with your parents' issue. There's something you need to know. A parent loves his child to no end. Theybwluld go to any lengths for their child. Your mom may have called you a monster but that was just in the spur of the moment. I am sure she's had enough time to think about the fact that you are a werewolf. Even you dad. My mom was just like that too. She hadn't talked to me for some time. We lived together but wouldn't even talk to each other. But we made it through because I was stubborn. I was determined to show my mom that I am not a monster. And because I still lived with her. Living together always makes a difference. You should go and talk to them. As soon as possible. Of you want I'll come with you." Scott explained him.

He was still hesitant but he agreed because Scott had told him to. They decided to go after dinner since his parents wouldn't be home right now. ( **A/N. I know this was a bit abrupt but I didn't know how else to write this. Sorryy. <3)**

_~After dinner~_

Once again, Liam stood outside his house, fist raised, to explain things to his parents. This time, he had Scott, his Alpha and his anchor, with him. Scott said, "It's okay." when he saw Liam hesitate. Liam took a deep breath and knocked.

In a matter of seconds, his mom stood at the door and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god Liam." she breathed into the name of his neck. "Where were you!? Mason would tie us anything."

"You were looking for me?" Liam asked slowly. "After what I told you?"

"Of course, you idiot. You're our son. We love you. It was just too much for is the take in that day. And you left but never came back." His mom started to cry.

"I am sorry mom. I am so sorry. I thought you didn't want me here, so I left and didn't come back." Liam apologised with tears in his eyes.

As his mom ushered him inside, he looked at Scott who had a 'I told you so' look on his face. Scott nodded and mouthed, 'It's okay. Go. Talk to you later.'

His mom led him to their living room where his dad sat reading some medical report. He looked up when he heard them coming. "Liam." he ran to him and hugged him. "Where were you!? Don't ever leave like thi again." he demanded.

"I was at Mason's. I told him not to tell you guys. I-I left because I couldn't bear if you two thought I was a monster. You would not want me in the house." Liam explained shyly.

"Oh Liam. We didn't mean it that way. It was just a lot of information to process and spoke in the spur of the moment." his dad told him.

"I know dad. Mom told me." He said with a small smile.

"But you young man, are going to tell me everything. Don't leave anything out. Am I understood?" His mom told him sternly. "Yes mom that's what I intended when I came back home that day too."

"Good but first, we have some pizza leftover. Let's feast." his dad said leading them to the kitchen. They still had a lot to work out but, right now, Liam was the happiest he'd been since that fateful night. He just knew it would all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter! 1650 words. I know it's not much but it's my longest. <3


	6. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Jackson returned.

"Anything else I need to know?" The Sherrif asked the three teens in front of him. They had found a body which was blamed on an 'animal attack' but they knew better, of course.

"No. It's some new werewolf that came here. We knew he was here but he got away. We underestimated him because we knew he was recently bitten. We'll find him. He's not in control of his wolf but we'll help him." Scott explained and John nodded. He trusted them; they knew what they were doing.

John had always trusted them; at least ever since he found out about the supernatural. He knew they were new to all this but he also knew they would always find a solution. He watched the three teens standing in front if them. They were talking with each other intensely enough to not notice the Sherrif staring at them. Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. Three members of the Pack he was a part of too. He noticed that as they talked, they kept touching each other. Soft brush here and a small touch there.

Ever since they defeated the Ghost Riders and things were peaceful, well at least as peaceful as they could be, John noticed the Pack. They would find excuses to touch each other, whenever they got the chance. Even Derek could be seen brushing his hand against someone else's as he walked by. Ever since Jackson returned, he too would share small touches with others, although a little hesitantly and lesser than the others. Nothing was sexual, mind you, but they were there. In fact, John himself felt relieved when he had contact with someone from the Pack. He would feel the tension going out of the body.

Another thing he noticed was that the Pack was more comfortable with Scott around. The Sherrif noticed how everyone relaxed a little bit when Scott came into a room; as if losing some tension. Their shoulders would sag a little and their bodies would relax. Sometimes even he felt that; the tension leaving his body when Scott was around.

"Dad, we'll leave now if there's nothing else?" His son asked him. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice that the teens had finished their talk. He just nodded. They turned and left but not before Scott brushed against his hand and he felt relaxed. It was like there was nothing to worry about right now.

He's curious. It's been years and he wants to find out what is happening and why. He finally got the chance to.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was a Saturday night. Saturday nights are for Pack Bonding. Even the adults would be there since they didn't have to go to work the next day.  
They were all gathered at the McCall house, also known as the Pack Den. Everyone was already here. He saw Ethan and Danny in a corner, talking, too close to each other. Liam, Mason, Corey, Aiden, Lydia, and Malia were sitting on the couch and the chairs watching the TV. Stiles and Derek were arguing about something, as always. Jackson was standing in a corner just looking at the everyone. Although everyone tried their best, he still felt like an outsider. Scott and Isaac were helping Melissa and Natalia with the dinner. Chris, Sarah, and David **(Liam's parents)** would arrive soon.

John looked towards the couch, where most of the Pack were huddled. They were all sitting in a way that they were touching each other in one way or another.

"Kids! Dinner's ready. Help me put it all out. The others will be here soon." Melissa yelled from the kitchen. Lydia, Jackson, and Corey got up and helped to put everything out. The others didn't move. Melissa sighed but muttered something like 'no need as it is'.

Soon everything was laid out, and everyone was sitting at the table having dinner and chatting with each other.

"I have a question." The Sherrif said out of the blue. Everyone looked at him, some raised their eyebrows in silent question, 'what is it?'

"Er. I've noticed you guys constantly trying to find an excuse to touch each other. Even little brushes. And when you do, you seem to relax. In fact even I feel the same. It's like tension leaving my body when I am in contact with one of you. What is that?"

It was Derek who answered, unsurprisingly. He had been in the supernatural world the longest - since birth. "Werewolf packs share a lot of characteristics with regular wolves. The constant brushing and nuzzling each other is a way of telling each other that everyone's okay. It relaxes our inner wolves." he explained and the other pack members were nodding.

"You all also feel it because you are a part of the pack. Knowing you're okay relaxes our wolves and this contact also relaxes you. It's natural in werewolves. Basically instinct." Derek explained further, looking at the adults. The Sheriff nodded indicating that he understood.

"Um. What about when everyone is jumpy and uncomfortable but all of a sudden they all relax and are comfortable when Scott comes in." Sarah asked; exactly what the Sheriff had been thinking.

"That is because Scott is the Alpha. An Alpha's job is not only to lead the pack but also to protect and care for it. Our wolves are more at ease with him in our presence. It is also because we now know that he is not in any trouble. He's safe. But I think this because of everything this Pack has been through - we are more protective of each other." Derek explained and John saw Scott blush lightly and look down.

"Come on Scott. You know this. You know how we feel more at ease with you in the room." Corey told him. Scott just shrugged; he never could take praise.

"You know it's weird that I am more at ease when Scott's in the room. You know I am his mom and it feels like he is the one protecting me." Melissa said and John couldn't help but agree. Scott is like his son too. Every since Scott and Stiles became friends, they kinda became a package deal.

"I know, but it's just in the Pack Dynamics. Plus you'll feel the difference when Scott is your son and when Scott is your Alpha." Derek explained. The Sherrif knew that. He knew when to take Scott's orders and when not to.

After some moments of silence when no one asked any further questions, everyone got back into conversation easily. The Sherrif thought about all the information he got. It all made sense now. Of course he knew werewolves and wolves shared characteristics but his knowledge of wolves wasn't much. His thoughts were broken when Melissa asked a question. John easily got into the conversation and it was on throughout the dinner.

After dinner, John sat on the couch with other adults while the kids were clearing the table and cleaning everything. It was always the kids who cleaned after their Saturday night dinner. It was like that since the start. John stared at them. They all moved so in sync with each other. Moving around easily, sometimes brushing past each other. It was like they all knew what the other was thinking, where they would go next. It was then that John actually realised how well the Pack knew each other. Yes, he'd noticed it before but he let it sink in only now. John realised that the adults also fit in there. If they were to work with the kids, they always knew what the other would do next. The Sherrif knew everyone so well and he was only just realising it because all these years it had felt so natural. Yes, the adults weren't exactly 'members' of the Pack, but they were still a part of it. They weren't just friends who hung out together all the time, they are a family, a Pack; and he couldn't be happier than he was at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how else to describe the parents in one or two words except 'the adults'. Sorry.  
> Also, I think I am writing longer chapters. Aren't I? Please leave a kudos! <3
> 
> I have added something new to the first chapter 'Isaac's return'. Read that before reading the next part; it'll be more fun if you read that before the next one. I hope you guys like it.


	7. France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is directly after Season 6A.

**Read the first chapter ' _Isaac's return'_** **before reading this! I updated the last bit. You'll like this better if you've read that.**

* * *

Malia was finally in France! She couldn't believe it. She had successfully left Beacon Hills for holiday without a new knowledge coming up. There was finally some peace, hopefully.

Malia was still new to the human world; well, she'd been a coyote of 8 years, human nature was not natural to her. But, she was progressing, according to Stiles and Lydia. Stiles had helped her to adjust in the changed environment. She wouldn't have been able to live here if it weren't for him and Scott too, but it was mainly Stiles. They were dating for a while before they realised that they weren't for each other. Yes, originally she thought it was because he hid her heritage from her but then she realised that it wouldn't have made a difference if she had loved him. They were still friends though, best friends even.

They had all finished their senior year 2 months back, they being her, Stiles, Scott, and Lydia. And now they were all on their way towards college. Stiles had gone to fulfil his dream of joint the FBI, Lydia got into MIT as a junior, Ethan and Danny were in London for a holiday, like her, and Scott was at UC Davis. The other members of the pack - Liam, Mason, and Corey were still in high school.

She arrived into her hotel late at night, so immediately went to sleep. She had plans to tour the city the next morning.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Its been a whole week since Malia step foot in Paris, France and she had had the best experience in her life. She visited every tourist attraction there was, well not all since there were a lot. She was enjoying her life.

However, she couldn't forget Beacon Hills and her friends. What surprised her was that the person she missed the most was Scott. She'd thought Stiles, she'd expected Lydia but she hadn't thought she would miss the Alpha so much. So much that it was almost painful. Yes, they video-called together almost every two days but it was not the same.

Malia missed the feeling of warmth and protection that is always around when Scott was there. She missed his small brushes. She missed everything about him. And she had _definitely_ not expected that.

She shook her head trying to get the Alpha out of he head. Malia looked around her as she walked leisurely in the park. There weren't many people there since it was still very early in the morning. Suddenly, her nose picked up a werewolf. There weren't supposed to be werewolves here! She'd made sure there were no packs where she went. Packs got protective over their territory. Yes she, and all the members of her Pack, had learned to conceal their scent with the help of Deaton and Satomi. But there was still a chance someone could figure out she was a werecoyote.

Malia followed her nose to a curly haired, blond guy sitting on a bench. He looked her age. But his scent bothered her the most. He smelled familiar. Somewhat like home but it was very distant. Almost like not there. But it was there. He smelled like home.

"Hello." the boy said. Malia noticed it wasn't a French accent.

"Hi." Malia replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure whether he was an ally or an enemy.

"So, what are you?" His question threw Malia off. She hadn't expected that. Her face must have shown the shock she felt because the boy explained, "I've learnt to use my senses other than eyes. I could hear you coming and sniffing lightly." Malia looked down embarrassed. The way he said it made her feel like a stalker.

"It's okay. Even I hadn't expected a wolf near here. But you don't smell like a wolf. You don't smell like anything supernatural."

"I've learnt to cover my scent."

The other boy nodded. He continued to look at Malia expectantly before she said, " Werecoyote." Malia wasn't sure why she was trusting him but she followed her instinct.

The blond haired boy nodded and said, smiling, "Werewolf. But you already knew that." Malia smiled back a little. She still couldn't figure of why he smelt like home.

"You're trying to figure out my smell. Have you been to California recently?" Again, the question threw off Malia.

She nodded. "I live there actually. I am here on a vacation."

"I used to live in California. I moved here not even 2 years back and that is probably why I smell like that." Well, that explained it. But Malia had to give it to him. He was very well at reading people. Malia should probably learn how to hide her emotions better.

They sat in silence for a long time before the boy stood up. "I should go. Don't worry, there are no packs or wolves here. I am the only one." he walked towards the exit. Suddenly, Malia called out, " Wait."

The Beta stopped and turned to look at Malia expectantly. " I am Malia. What's your name?"

"Isaac." the boy replied smiling slightly. Malia nodded in thanks and the wolf left.

Malia sat there thinking. From the way Isaac had behaved, he seemed to have been through a lot. ' _I've learnt to use my senses other than eyes.'_ By the way he said, he seemed to have learnt from experience. He'd been through a lot of fights to learn that. Also, though Malia didn't say anything to the other boy, his scent was not just of California, it was of Beacon Hills, more like Pack. Malia wasn't there 2 years back so Isaac could have come through their Pack then and stayed for some time. Maybe that was why the scent was so distant. She sat there thinking of the encounter for 15 mins before leaving for her hotel.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Malia stayed in France for the next 2 weeks. She encountered the other boy, Isaac, multiple times during those 2 weeks. They had some small conversations but neither gave any details about themselves. Malia never spoke a word about home and he too never said anything about him coming through her Pack years back. She was okay with that. She wasn't willing to give any information so she wouldn't expect the the boy to her her that too.

The two of them built quite a friendship in just 4-5 meets. Some would say one of them was following the other but Malia knew they met just by chance. It wasn't fate because she knew she wasn't even a little bit attracted to the him like that and neither was he. They just felt comfortable with each other. Two supernaturals with humans all around.

After 3 weeks in France, Malia was leaving for California. Her trip had been enjoyable and a lot of fun but she missed Beacon Hills. She looked forward to go there, though as of right now, she was going to UC davis to meet Scott. She would go meet Lydia and Stiles later, first she would meet Scott. She still missed Scott a lot and maybe Malia knew why. She was 90% sure she was right.

However, Malia wasn't sure she liked it. She'd never felt like this before. She'd come close with Stiles but it wasn't like this. She felt a strong connection towards him. She thinks she's in love with Scott McCall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end was a bit abrupt but I liked it. 😁
> 
> Does Malia seem a little OOC? I am sorry if it does but I like how this came out. :)
> 
> What do you want me to write about? Comment it 👇


	8. A/N. Important

Hey guys! Thank you for reading my book. I know I haven't updated in over a month. I am sorry but I've got very important exams in November and I gotta study for it. I'll try to update one chapter in the coming week. Hope you'll are liking my chapters. I am sorry if there are any mistakes since English isn't my first language.

 _Anyways I wrote this only to thank you all and to apologize for the lack of updates._ I hope you're all doing good in this pandemic. Stay safe and stay strong.

**Also, if you could follow my teen wolf account on instagram? My best friend and I started it about 4 days back and are hoping to grow.**

I'm on Instagram as @mccxll.pxck. Install the app to follow my photos and videos. https://www.instagram.com/invites/contact/?i=xz5td0zmckjy&utm_content=iic1b2e

Once again thank you all. You're amazing. Take care of yourselves and your family! :)


	9. After the Library Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on what should have happened after Scott died at the library and Melissa saved him. This is inconsistent with the other chapters and is a one-shot of its own. 
> 
> I think it is stupid and unreasonable to blame Scott for everything that happened. According to me, everyone except Stiles trusted Theo. Yes, mostly because Scott trusted him, but they still did trust him. In fact, even Stiles trusted him to keep his secret safe. I hate how people hate on Scott and make Stiles as an angel. For me, it was equally their both's mistake. Scott should have believed Stiles and Stiles should have trusted Scott to know the difference between self-defence and murder. Yes, Stiles being angry at Scott was somewhat reasonable because of what happened to his dad and his emotions were on high. But YOU CANNOT HATE SCOTT FOR THAT! I am sorry if I'm sounding a bit rude but I needed to say that. If you don't agree with me, fine, but please don't come on me saying how I am wrong and try to convince me because there's nothing anyone could say that would change my mind. Also, I DON'T HATE Stiles, in fact he's my second favorite next to Scott, but I just felt it was kinda wrong for him to blame Scott(although it was kinda reasonable too😁).  
> I am sorry if this doesn't make sense and sorry for the rant. If you read the whole thing, thank you! :)
> 
> Now, onto the story!

"Deaton, can you please come to the clinic? It's Scott. I don't know why he isn't healing." Melissa almost yelled at the vet.

She couldn't help but panic. Just 2 days back, her son had died for 15 minutes and now, once again he seemed to be dieing. This time Melissa didn't have anything to do.

"I'll be there is 15." The vet cum emissary replied.

"Thank you." She stepped on the pedal to go faster.

Scott was supposed to heal. Yes, this wound had killed him and was very fatal but he was still a werewolf. He should have healed atleast a little bit. Melissa stopped her thought process before she had a panic attack.

In a few minutes, Melissa was entering the clinic with a very injured and barely walking Scott. She laid her son on the table and held his hand whispering calming words. All she could do was wait for Deaton to arrive.

_Time skip to after Deaton arrived_

Melissa heard the vet gasp.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"Theo." Was her only reply. Deaton nodded and went to check on Scott, who had slipped into unconsciousness by now.

His face grew more and more grave and that scared Melissa. Her son couldn't die on her like this. She wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do anything that can help him. The only person who can help him is himself." Melissa shot the vet a confused look to which he replied, "It seems that Scott is feeling guilty of what happened. He blames himself for what happened. He is not allowing himself to heal."

Melissa felt some tension leave her body. Atleast it was within them to do something. Although, to convince her son that he was not to blame was a very difficult task, but it was something.

"He has to allow himself to heal. If he doesn't heal soon, I am afraid there's nothing we can do to keep him alive. At most, he's got two days if he doesn't start healing." That did it. Melissa couldn't stop her tears anymore. Her boy was going through so much. He was so young to go through all this.

Deaton came behind her chair and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Melissa recomposed herself. She wouldn't let him go this easily. He was stuck with her forever.

"Is there something we could do?" She asked Deaton.

"He needs his pack with him. He needs to know that they are still with him."

Melissa nodded. "I'll go get Stiles." She got up and walked towards the door when she heard a small voice behind her.

"Mom." It was Scott. The nurse ran towards his bed and stood beside him. Her hand going through his hair slowly. "Please don't tell Stiles. Or Liam. Or anyone. Please mom. I don't want them to come with me just because I'm dying. Please mom. I want them to come back with me because they want to." Scott was barely able to speak.

Melissa shook her head. Of course. She should have known. She went to argue but Deaton shook his head. "It wouldn't work if Scott thought that they came back because they had to." He'll still feel guilty and not heal." Melissa sighed and looked at her son but he was unconscious, once again.

'You have to heal Scott. Please. I cannot lose you.' Melissa thought and looked towards Deaton for help. He shook his head. Melissa slumped on the chair. She sat there with her head in her hands for about ten minutes before she heard Deaton say something.

"There's one thing you can do." Melissa whipped her head up so hard that she almost sprained her. She shot the vet a hopeful and expectant look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wrote this a few days back and now I can't find the time to continue it.  
> This story is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. I apologize for them and would appreciate if anyone could point them out for me. :)  
> I'll try to update the next part by next week, but if not, I'll definitely update it by 20th November, after my exams get over. Anyways, thanks for reading. Leave a kudos and comment! :-)


	10. A/N.

Hello guys! I know I said I'd update by 20th but my exams got postponed till 14th Dec and hence I didn't have time to write much ahead.

I have some of it written but it's crappy and only 600 words long. So, I am trying to better atleast one of these and write something longer. This part will become more like a three-shot. I'll write some more, atleast 1500 words and update the story at most by 23rd Nov, I promise. It'll be Part 2 of 3. 

Thnak you all for reading my crappy one-shots and supporting me always! :)


	11. After the Library Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part as I promised! I have no idea how I was able to make it to almost 2000 words but I did! I am sure some of you have realised this by now, I have a lot of ideas but I fail to put them into words. I hope you like this crappy part😅
> 
> All mistakes are mine and would like if you pointed them out to me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤️

"Melissa! Hi." The voice over her phone said.

"Hi. I am sorry but there's no time for small talk. I wanted to know whether you can come here. Scott needs you. He's hurt and isn't healing without his pack there. He is dying, please he need you here. I need you here." I said in one breath.

"Here? As in Beacon Hills? Why is it so important for me to come? Aren't the others there?" 

"Yes, to Beacon Hills. No, the pack is in pieces and Scott won't heal if he believes the pack is back only because he was dying. You are one of the only few people who weren't in this mess and are pack. Please, you have to come here. Scott's barely got 2 days before he dies." Melissa started sobbing by the end of it. The boy swore over the phone and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He sounded worried and scared; of course, Scott means so much to him too.

"Thank you." The nurse said and ended the call.

_Time skip to 20 hours later_

Melissa sat beside her son at the animal clinic waiting for any signs from him. He has been unconscious for the last 20 hours and she couldn't do anything. All she could hope for was that help arrived soon. Deaton had been there with her for most of the time but had left a few hours later. She hadn't left her son's side ever since she had called for help. How could she? Right now, she was all he had to hang on to. She couldn't leave her son and later find out he died without her being there. 

The nurse was broken from her thoughts when she heard the door click. She got up so fast that she almost had a concussion. She knew Deaton wouldn't be back for a few more hours. It had to be help. Isaac had arrived to help her son and his friend, but he wasn't alone. Behind the blond haired teen stood someone she hadn't expected. Derek Hale.

Her confusion must have shown in her face since Isaac answered her, "I thought it would help with someone else too." She nodded. After a few minutes of silence, she led them to where Scott was still unconcious.

Melissa felt Isaac tense when he saw his alpha unconcious like that. Derek looked worried too. For a minute, they just stared but then they both held one hand each of her son and took away some of his pain. Isaac was whispering to him how he needed Scott and that he was sorry he left him to deal with everything alone. He had tears in his eyes. 

She stood there in silence, watching the two help her son. She let out a sigh; it did seem to help. 

"What happened here?" Derek asked the question she knew they were waiting to ask since they came here.

"Sit, I'll explain everything." And explain she did. She told them about her son's old friend, Theo, who came back that year. How he became friends with everyone. How everyone trusted him except Stiles. And lastly, how that bastard ruined everyone's lives. Scott's, Stiles', Lydia's, Malia's, and Liam's. She told them everything. How Stiles was angry at Scott for trusting Theo and blamed Scott for what happened to his dad. She told them that Malia isn't talking to him for some unknown reason and that Lydia was in Eichen. It took her half an hour to finish her story and another 15 minutes for them to digest everything. They took a lot of time considering she only gave them a limited version story, but they didn't know some of the members of the pack so she had to tell them about it too.

"There is literally no one of the pack with him right now?" Derek asked slowly and I shook my head, sadly. "Okay." He continued, "I need to talk to some of them and make their small heads understand things that are apparently too difficult for them to understand." 

"I am not telling them about this unless necessary. I am just going to make them understand a few things." The Beta added seeing my hesitant look. 

"I'll stay here with Scott." Isaac said and the two nodded and each other. Derek left after sending me a somewhat reassuring look. He didn't show much but he cared about them, especially Scott.

_Derek goes to find Liam_

Liam was sitting in the backyard of his house thinking about how his life had changed evry since he transferred to BHHS. At first, he had hated it but had later settled into it. He had been happy to have his pack with him. They were like a family to him. Even if someone gave him a chance to reverse his bite, he wouldn't. He wouldn't choose it if it meant he'd never meet his pack. He would never leave anyone - Stiles, Lydia, Mason, Kira, and most of all, Scott. His alpha, the one who bit him and then helped him through his transformations. He owed the true alpha so much and yet, here he was, sitting in his home after having fought his alpha intending to kill him just a few days back. But, he was still mad at him. He was the reason Hayden was dead. He could have bitten her but he didn't. 'You don't know if the bite would have worked.' his wolf said back. His wolf felt guilty for what he did to his alpha but he pushed that part under. Liam just sat there staring into no where with thoughts like these in him mind.

Suddenly, he caught a strange smell. It was familiar and even that of pack, but Liam couldn't place it. It was someone he knew but he can't concentrate enough to know who. The Beta heard a rustle in the shrubs and was immediately on guard. It was very dark and hence he couldn't see anything or anyone there. After a few minutes, a figure came out of it. A man. Before Liam could attack, he came out of the shadows to reveal himself. It was Derek Hale.

Liam had met Derek Hale only once, when Scott had asked his help to train Liam, and the meeting wasn't a pleasant one. But, Derek was pack and he trusted him enough to know he wouldn't harm him. Wasn't he away? What was he doing in Beacon Hills? There were a lot of questions in his mind right now. 

"Melissa called me after what happened here." The older wolf answered the unasked question. "She told me everything and I am here to make you understand how stupid you are. And how idiotic your behaviour was."

Derek was exactly like Liam had remembered. Rude and always frowning. It infuriated Liam. How dare he say Liam was stupid? If he knew everything like he claimed, he'd have known it wasn't Liam's fault. He voices his thoughts. " If you knew what happened then you would have known I am not at fault here. Scott promised to help in any way he can but then refused to bite her. She's dead because he was too stubborn to bite her. He wouldn't break his code of moral because he was selfish. It's Scott's fault that Hayden's dead now." (He doesn't know of the ressurection as of now.)

"You're blaming Scott for this? Your alpha, your friend, Scott?" Derek's volume had risen a decibel. "I don't know how you can even think that about Scott. He's the kindest and most selfless person I know. Also, he's your Alpha. I have been a werewolf since I was born and lived with a werewolf family to know that disobeying your Alpha or talking bad about him is very painful for your wolf. Especially with the bond the two of you share. You're his first bitten beta for god's sake! He would do anything for you and you go there and try to kill him for a girl!?" I went to argue but he cut me off, spekaing in an even higher volume than before.

"Not having your girl's consent was only a part of him refusing to bite her. He didn't bite her for you. Do you understand that?"

"How did he do that for me!?" I yelled back, not being able to hold it longer.

The older beta stood there for a few seconds, taking deep breaths. Eventually, he calmed down a little and said, "Sit. It's long story and one you need to sit down for." Liam stared at him confused but obeyed.

_Time skip to after they finish the story_

Liam couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Derek told him about the first girl he loved, Paige, and how he had wanted to be with her forever. How an alpha wolf had bitten her and how her body had reacted to the bite. He also told Liam about how he had to be the one to kill her to stop her pain and misery. Liam had wondered why Derek's eyes were blue but had never for a moment thought of something like this. He had thought it was some hunter.

After hearing the older Beta's story, Liam could see how stupid he'd been. Of course Scott had thought of him. He wouldn't have wanted his Beta to have to kill someone he loved. Yes, there was a high chance the bite worked since Hayden was already a Chimera but after knowing the consequences of the body rejecting the bite, Liam was glad Scott hadn't bitten Hayden.

Acknowledging it, the wolf inside screamed. Liam was a bad beta. He had thought his Alpha was selfish when he was the most selfless person he knew. He'd attacked his Alpha. He'd fought him. Worse, he'd fought him with the intention to kill him. Yes, some of it was the Super Moon and some of it was Theo but Liam knew he was the one to blame. He felt so guilty knowing he was the one to put his Alpha through pain. The pain of having to fight his own Beta. 

Liam had successfully forced his wolf down the past few days but now he couldn't do it. Because, his wolf was right. He'd fought his Alpha. He'd fought his friend, someone who was always there for him. Helped him all the time. Saved his life, numerous times. And what did he do in return, he tried to kill Scott. What made it worse was, Scott didn't fight back. He only defended himself. If Scott had wanted, he could have easily defeated Liam. After all, Scott was an Alpha and a True Alpha at that. But, he did not hurt Liam in any way. And that doubled his already high levels of guilt.

He had to apologise to him. However, what if Scott didn't forgve him? He had full right to be mad at him. He felt his stomach sink at that thought. But, he took a deep breath and thought 'I will try. I will not stop until he forgives me. I'll be ready to do anything he wants. In return, all I want is his forgiveness.'

Derkw had sat quietly the whole time Laim was thinking, feeling guilty. And when Liam finally looked up at him, he seemed to understand what he was going to say. He nodded, got up and said, "Come on. Scott needs your help, as fast as possible."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, confused. Why would Scott need his help so much right now.

"Sit in my car and I'll tell you while we drive to find Malia." And this confused Liam even more. Why would they have to find Malia? But he knew he wasn't getting any answers right now so shut up and say inaide the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update Part 3 after December 14th, after my exams. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Leave a kudos! 3>


End file.
